Temptation
by TrueBlondie
Summary: A picture is worth 1,000 words, but what is an awkward morning and sleeping with your boss?McStizzie
1. Dirty Little Secret

Izzie smacked the red alarm that had been repeating the same buzz every 2 seconds. In the process she hit something warm. Izzie groaned, did she just pull a Meredith? She took a second glance and almost screamed. It was no one other than a very steamy Mark Sloan.

Mark groaned, and tried to hit the alarm clock that had been going off for the last five minutes every five seconds. He also had a massive head ache, probaly from all of that scotch.

"Seriously,"said Izzie quietly.

"Seriously,"he said in a mocking voice.

"What happened? Why are you here??"

"Apparently you wanted me, brought me home, and took advantage."

"I did not. I was drunk. All I remember was kissing, then it all goes black."

"Sure,"said Mark with a devilish grin.

"Whatever. Just don't go tell half the hospital."

"IZZIE! Are you coming were going to be late,"yelled Meredith from the kitchen.

"Oh crap. Mark hurry, you have to get out of here before anyone sees you.We'll talk about this later. And put some clothes on!"

"Fine. I'm going."

Izzie scurried into the bathroom and threw on a red sweater and jeans. How could this happen? McSteamy and I., she thought. Mark got out of bed and walked into the bathroom wearing his boxers.

"Got a spare toothbrush?," said Mark with his usual smirk.

"I see you're the same smart ass with a hangover."

"I see your just bitter, try some coffee."

"If I where you I'd get some sunglasses you look like a racoon."

"I guess I'll try that Bethany Whisper."

"I can't believe they call you McSteamy."

Mark walked out of the bathroom. Wow I just laid Isobel Stevens ex-model. He hoped this wasn't a typical Mark relationship but Izzie had other plans. Now the only thing stopping him from leaving was his leather jacket he wore the night before.

"Iz, where's my leather jacket?"

"Try the closet, it's down the hall."

On his way to the closet he saw I very sleepy Derek walk out of a room.

"MARK???!!"

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"MARK!?What are you doing here????"

"Breathe Derek, one very pretty intern brought me home,"said Mark with a smirk.

"We got drunk and well you know...,"replied Izzie before Derek could answer.

"I see your back to your old ways...I seriously can't believe this.,"said Derek as he walked downstairs.

"If Derek knows, he'll tell Mer and Mer will tell Christina...Then the whole hospital will know.,"said Izzie freaking out.

"Iz, there's no shame in getting drunk,"said Mark.

"Maybe for you."

"Can I make my grand entrance? Since like you said half the hospital will know."

"Fine."

"So how's my favorite Dirty Mistress?,"said Mark when he spotted Meredith in the kitchen with Derek.

"Ex-Dirty Mistress. What are you doing here?"

"Izzie took advantage of me,"he said in a childish voice.

"I did not,"said Izzie as she walked down the stairs. All eyes where on her.

"Izzie what happened and why is McSteamy here?"

"Seriously, would you people stop staring? It was an accident. For the record he took advantage of me."

Suddenly Derek's pager went off and all the eyes were momentarily off Izzie.

"I guess that's my que ,"said Mark quickly walking out the door feeling very unwanted.

About an hour later everyone was at the hospital and surprisingly Meredith hadn't spoken a word. Then Bailey walked into the locker room with assignments. Izzie prayed to not be with Sloan.

"Grey, your with Shepard, Karev, Montgomery, O'Malley, Burke, Yang and Stevens Sloan." Izzie took a sideways glance around the room towards George. "George, want to trade?"

"No trading, Sloan requested you Stevens,"said Bailey. Izzie and Christina walked down the hall and into the ICU were Dr. Sloan was waiting. Christina looked at Izzie who was making glances at Sloan.

"Shall we see the patient?"

"Of course,"said Christina who pulled the curtain away.

"Eric Marshall, age 13, Brother accidentally pushed im into a bon fire,"said Izzie.

"Treatment, Yang?"

"Skin grafts since he has burns over 90 percent of his body."

"That will be our lesson for today. Yang bone dry cappuccino,"said Mark as he gave her the money.

"Right away, Dr. Sloan,"said Christina as Sloan turn to talk to Izzie.

"Izzie we need to talk, follow me." Mark lead Izzie to the infamous supply closet at shut the door behind them. "So what did you want to tell me that was so important?"

"You promised me a date last week. We got drunk and that doesn't count. So what do you say?"

"Why do you hide your feelings?"

"What?"

"You know what I mean...Try and hide behind a tough exterior. I don't buy it. When you can tell me why I'll date you."

"I don't take no for an answer,"he said with a smile.

"Prime example...your doing it again."

Izzie and Mark slowly crept out of the supply closet, only to be standing in front of Miranda Bailey.

"Bailey!"

"Save it! You interns and your mess love lives and silly secrets! What happened to dating?" Mark glared at Izzie.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"Bailey!"

"What Stevens?"

"It wasn't what it looked like,"said Izzie.

"It's exactly what it looks like, another one of my interns in a supply closet with an attending!"

"But—." Bailey cut Izzie off.

"Save it. Go find your McSteamy, your on his surgical wing today,"said Bailey with a stern face.

I'm turning into Meredith, thought Izzie. She got a happy ending, they dated. Should I go out with him? "Izzie," said a familiar voice.

"Yes, Dr. Sloan?"

"I hear your on my surgical floor all week."

"I hear I was requested."

"True."

"What the before or after the supply closet?" Mark just grinned as they entered the elevator. "I've got your answer,"he said as the elevator closed.

"An answer to what?"

"To why hide my feeling,"he said in a mocking voice.

"I'm listening...,"said Izzie clearly not impressed.

"Well..My 400 dollar an hour shrink says that it's because behind this rugged and confident exterior, I'm self destructive and self-loathing to an almost pathological degree."

"You went to a $400 an hour shrink to tell you something anyone could have said? Seriously?"

"I gave you your answer. Meet me tonight at Joe's 9:00?"

Then the elevator stopped. Izzie and Mark both got off, Izzie still hadn't given an answer. The walked out right past Bailey again. Izzie turned bright red.

"Good Morning, Dr. Bailey."

"Enjoying Dr. Stevens?"

"Yes, very much."

As they walked past Izzie said "You always make things sound dirty."

"Oh so true."

"Manwhore."

"I can't believe you just called me a manwhore. I am your attending."

"Hello captain McObvious. Well I did...do you want to make a friendly bet?"

"How friendly are we talking?,"he said with his signature grin.

" The bet is if you can go one day without a dirty comment you can pick what we do on the date. If I win we do what I want on the date."

"When does this bet start?"

"Right now until tomorrow morning."


	2. Plans

" The bet is if you can go one day without a dirty comment you can pick what we do on the date. If I win we do what I want on the date."

"When does this bet start?"

"Right now until tomorrow morning."

"Shall we go see our patient Dr. Stevens?"

Mark smiled obviously thinking something dirty. Izzie hated to say it but he was growing on her. His smile, yummy abs— no snap out of it you cannot remotely like Mark Sloan, self proclaimed womanizer. Denny was dead, and all you can think about is Mark's abs. You are not falling for Mark Sloan, she thought.

"Of course. This bet we have includes patients."

Mark opened the door inside was a 20 something blonde. Today was going to be a long today, he thought. Today was going to be a very, very long day. Without his signature remarks Mark was just average. The was a hot blonde and he had no way to be charming. This must have been Izzie's payback for the supply closet and getting her drunk. She got him drunk and wasted, it wasn't his fault.

"Tiffany Bradshaw, 20 in for breast argumentation,"said Izzie.

"So what size where you thinking?"Mark thought must not say something dirty.

"I dunno you tell me,"she said.

The suddenly there was a knock at the door. Mark secretly hoped it was Bailey to cart Izzie about so he could cheat on this 'friendly bet' they had. Sadly, it wasn't it was Tiffany's friends. They sat in the chairs behind Tiffany and made there presence known.

"I'm Zoe, and this is Adrien,"said one of the girls. Tiffany didn't seem very happy that her two friends where flirting with her surgeon, thought Izzie.

About two hours later the surgery was set and Mark hadn't made a comment. As they left the room Mark replied "Nicely done Dr. Stevens."

"Thank you Dr. Sloan...I'm quite surprised you've made it 3 hours without a comment."

"Dr. Stevens care to join me for lunch?"

"Sure."

News travels fast around Seattle Grace Hospital. By the time Izzie and Mark had made it out to the lunch area there where rumors about the newest SGH romance. They sat down at a table not far from Meredith, George, and Christina. "Word travels fast,"said Mark as he sat down.

"Someone probably heard of our little bet."

"Excellent theory,"said Mark dying to make a comment.

Over at the interns table rumors were flying.

"Ya think there an actual couple now?"

"Bambi, miracles happen...Izzie's finally getting laid."

"Gossiping without me I see,"said Alex as he sat down.

"40 says she's coming home,"said Christina

"20 says hotel,"said Alex.

"I agree with Christina,"said Meredith.

Back at Izzie and Mark's table they were now drinking cappuccinos.

"Maybe this wasn't the best idea,"said Izzie out of the blue.

"Exactly, let's go out next time."

At that moment Mark's pager went off.

"Saved my the bell,"he said as he walked away.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Back at Izzie and Mark's table they were now drinking cappuccinos.

"Maybe this wasn't the best idea,"said Izzie out of the blue.

"Exactly, let's go out next time."

At that moment Mark's pager went off.

"Saved my the bell,"he said as he walked away.

Mark got up from the rather awkward situation, thanks to his pager. He could not believe that he agreed to such an impossible bet. How can you be so stupid, he thought.

On the way to a patients room he passed Meredith, who by the looks of it had gotten up too.

"Dr. Grey,"he said.

"No Dirty Mistress today? Gosh, what did Izzie do to you?"

"I'm a changed man,"he said with a grin.

"Really...A lifetime of habits down the drain,"said Mer.

"Yes,"said Mark cringing at the thought of no sarcastic comments.

"Seriously,"said Meredith as she walked away.

Mark turned down the hall. He was rather proud that he had not blown his first non-dirty encounter. As he said before he was a changed man, who could still think dirty thoughts.

Izzie got up from the table not long after Mark. She had figured out his plan. Avoid her at all costs and be the typical narcissistic Mark around everyone else, while she wasn't looking. Izzie followed the hall way and made a left towards the plastics wing. She found him flirting with a nurse.

"You so just lost,"she said smiling. He was surprised to see her but had an alibi.

"Actually I have been a good little munchkin. Ask Meredith."

"Your so doing it again. I will ask her and your coming."

Izzie grabbed Mark's hand and pulled him back down the hallway. Until finally she found Meredith. She stunned to see a visibly worried Mark Sloan being dragged down a hall by a very competitive Izzie Stevens. "Mer, did he make any comments, dirty jokes anything?"

"Nope,"she said plainly. "He did say he was a changed man. Which coming from Mark Sloan is kinda creepy."

"I get what you mean,"said Izzie very disapointed.

"I told you I was good,"he said with a smirk.

"I believe you just won the bet,"said Meredith.

"How did you know?"

"News travels fast around Seattle Grace,"said Mer as she calmly walked to the nurses station.

"Did you do that on purpose?"

"Fifty-fifty. I thought your idea of a date would be more fun,"he said clearly back to normal.

"Just wait,"said Izzie with a big grin. She was going to find Christina

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Izzie walked down the hallway with and evil grin, planning revenge. She knew that there was only one person in this hospital that could help her with this diabolical plan. Izzie had to find Christina Yang.

"Christina,"yelled Izzie.

"How's my favorite love struck teenager?"

"Funny Christina. I actually need your help,"said Izzie as she took Chrsitina into the on call room.

"Your not going to make-out with me are you?"

"Hell no. It's about Mark."

"What did he do this time?"

"It's actually what I'm going to do."

"Izzie being evil? This must be big."

"Ok...I made a bet with Mark, that if he could go a day without making a dirty comment we could do whatever he wanted on a date. I won, which means I pick what and where were going. I need ideas... perfectly evil ideas."

"You mean your going to sabotage the date you planned?"

"Exactly."

"Why?"

"Mark has been nothing but an ass to everyone. Even me at some points. I think it's time for payback."

"Wow, Iz I've never seen you like this...Seriously...This has really got you hellbent."

"Are you going to help me or not?"

"Totally..You think I'd turn down the chance to bruise the mega-ego of Dr. McSteamy?"

"That's what I thought you'd say,"smiled Izzie.

"So. What where you thinking of doing?"

"Why do you think I came to you?"

"You do have a point,"said Christina.

"AND?"

"I would..."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Izzie walked out of the room with a huge smile on her face. Christina and herself had thought of a brilliant plan, that would take place tonight. When Izzie saw Mark her grin got bigger, but then she had to remind herself not to look so Stepford wife-ish.

"How's my favorite intern?"

"Great, actually I was thinking. About that date are you free tonight?"

"You think I wouldn't be?"

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Ok I'll meet you outside at eight."

"Great,"said Izzie with a smile.

Bailey saw Izzie and Mark Sloan's flirtation from a far. How could one plastic surgeon sleep with half the female staff? Well he is that the interns call McSteamy, she thought.

"Stevens! Are you done acting like a love sick puppy?"

"Uh...Yes. No Bailey."

"That's what I thought...go find Sloan your still stuck with him today."

Izzie turned around the corner only to see a smirky Christina.

"Bailey caught you?"

"I'm afraid so."

"So what did he say?"

"He said to meet him out front at eight."

"Nice..."

"Ok. This plan has to work."

"It will give McSteamy a taste of his own narcism. "

"Yep."

"So what are you going to do after you ruin this date?"

"I don't know...hope he leaves."

"25 says he'll end up at Joe's by 11."

"Christina!"

Little did they know Mark Sloan was right around the corned, and had heard the whole thing...


	3. Tango

_It's not her fault that she's so irresistible _

_But all the damage she's caused isn't fixable _

_Every twenty seconds you repeat her name _

_But when it comes to me you don't care _

It was officially eight o'clock. Izzie was standing outside in the frigid Seattle cold wearing a black trench coat and a pink scarf. She waited and waited...25 minutes went by. Finally Mark appeared outside.

"Sorry, a surgery ran late."

"That's ok. Ready to go?"

"Absolutely."

Izzie and Mark walked over to his car, it was a black Mercedes with leather seats.

"So where are we going?"

"Get up."

"What?"

"I'm driving."

"Ok,"said Mark as he got out of the car and went around the other side.

Izzie quickly got in and revved up the ignition and pulled out. Clearly Mark was nervous about an intern driving his baby. She pulled out of the parking lot and turned right.

_So objection I don't wanna be the exception_

_To get a bit of your attention _

_I love you for free and I'm not your mother _

_But you don't even bother _

"Where are we going?"

"Movies and shopping."

"What are we seeing?"

"Because I Said So,"she said with a smile. This couldn't end well, he thought.

When they finally got to the movies the lines were surprisingly short. Mark knew what he had to do.

"Two tickets to Because I Said So please,"she said.

"Sorry miss, it's sold out."

"Ok." Izzie looked up at the movie times. The Number 23 was playing and there was Reno 911.

"Mark what do you want to see?"

"Um, whatever you want remember,"he said. Mark thought to himself he had to draw her in first then reveal her plan.

"Ok, 2 tickets to The Number 23."

After Mark and Izzie had gotten popcorn and two large sodas the movie had just begun.

"Why is Jim Carrey suddenly doing a thriller?,"she whispered.

"Don't know...I really liked him in Liar, Liar."

"Got a man crush I see."

"I do not. Where the hell did you come up with that?,"he said with a serious face.

_Objection I'm tired of this triangle_

_Got dizzy dancing tango_

_I'm falling apart in your hands again _

_No way I've got to get away _

Izzie couldn't help but laugh and ended up spitting soda all over Mark. He seemed a little upset with the sudden wet spot in an uncomfortable area. This must all be part of Izzie's plan to scare me off.

Izzie could not believe that Mark hadn't gotten mad yet or complained about her ruining his expensive slacks. She thought to herself, what else could I do to make this date suck. Then she got an idea, get him drunk and when he can't remember anything tell him he did all of these bizarre things. This wouldn't take long she thought, after many hours of shoe shopping.

During the movie Mark tried to make a move but Izzie got up and said she wanted more soda. When the lights finally came on Mark pulled on his coat to cove up the wet spot hoping Izzie had forgotten about the shopping.

Izzie walked with Mark out of the theater and directly into a Steve Madden shoe store.

"Welcome to heaven on earth,"she said gleefully. More like hell, he thought.

She walked around the huge store a few times until she finally found the perfect pair, a pair of brown leather boots. Izzie tried them on in four colors in 3 different sizes over four hours. Mark looked like he was dying. She kinda felt bad in a way, but it was totally worth it.

"I don't think I'm going to buy these,"she said.

"Ok, then let's go,"said Mark almost dragging her out of the store.

They walked out into the bitter winds. Izzie slightly shivered, until Mark out his arm around her shoulder. The two looked like a happy couple, but then they both remembered each others plans. He's a womanizer, she said to herself. Your not falling for him. This is all part of her plan to pull me in, he thought.

_I wish there was a chance for you and me_

_I wish you couldn't find a place to be _

_Away from here _

"So where to now?"

"Joe's, since I don't think any of the restaurant are open this late."

"Ok. Are you driving again?"

"Absolutely."

They walked to the car and drove to Joe's. When they got to the there the two sat at the bar. Out of the corner of her eye Izzie saw Christina and Meredith sitting at a table.

"I'll have the usual,"said Mark as he looked to Izzie.

"Gin and tonic,"said Izzie. She had an idea.

Joe sat the drinks on the bar as Christina walked up with her club soda.

_This is pathetic and sardonic_

_It's sadistic and psychotic _

_Tango is not for three _

_Was never meant to be _

"So Izzie what are you doing her?"

"Nothing Christina, is it a crime to come to a bar?" Mark just sat there not really knowing what to say.

"Is that Addison and Alex over there?," said Christina as she switched Izzies drink with soda when Mark turned his head.

"Where?"

"False alarm, I'll leave you two to your date."

"What was odd,"said Izzie sipping her fake gin and tonic.

"Yeah it was,"said Mark who'd just finished his drink.

"Want another?"

" No...the night has just started. I wouldn't want to get _drunk_ on out first date."

_But you can try it_

_Rehearse it_

_Or train like a horse _

_But don't you count on me _

_Don't you count on me boy_

Mark had instantly foiled her plot. Now time for plan b. Mark leaned closer to Izzie, as she did the same. Then there lips crashed together. Mark suddenly broke away from the kiss.

"Why did you stop?"

"That sure was a nice plan of yours, to give me a taste of my own narcism to quote you."

"You knew?"

"Yep...Mighty smart I might add, but next time discuss your super secret plans in a more secluded place."

Izzie was speechless, how could he know?

"Stevens, thanks for the kiss,"he said with a grin as he walked out.

_Objection I'm tired of this triangle_

_Got dizzy dancing tango_

_I'm falling apart in your hands again _

_No way I've got to get away_

Author's Note: Sorry if it was slow in the beginning. I had a mastermind plan and then I forgot it. Anyways the song is Objection (Tango) by Shakira. So please read, review, and be Grey.


	4. Parking Lot Thoughts

_"Why did you stop?"_

_"That sure was a nice plan of yours, to give me a taste of my own narcism to quote you."_

_"You knew?"_

_"Yep...Mighty smart I might add, but next time discuss your super secret plans in a more secluded place."_

_Izzie was speechless, how could he know?_

_"Stevens, thanks for the kiss,"he said with a grin as he walked out._

Izzie just sat there, confused and filled with the feeling of stupidity. Why did she even try and fool Mark Sloan. He was known for his man whore-ing around the hospital. This had to have had to of happened to him before. But why did he play along? He just wanted to take advantage of me, thought Izzie. Her thoughts were interrupted by Joe.

"Izzie, sweetie are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"What did you do to McSteamy?"

"What do you mean?"

"Ok fell first he didn't get drunk and second he's still in the parking lot."

"Long story,"she said a little surprised.

"I have time, the bar's open late,"he said smiling.

"Fine. I had the brilliant idea to trick him into the worst date for a guy possible and he well discovered my plan, He kissed me and left...I guess to the parking lot"

"Why did he kiss you?"

"I really have no idea...caught in the moment."

"Ouch."

"Yeah...anyways Joe can you call me a cab in an hour?"

"Sure."

"Double shot of tequila."

"This one is on the house."

"Thanks."

"Iz, before you get completely wasted get Sloan out of that lot before he starts trying to pick up a date there."

"Seriously?"

"Yes seriously...Not to sound all motherly but you could at least save yourself from an awkward day at work."

"Ok...I'm going,"said Izzie as she stood up.

It was freezing when she walked out of the bar, luckily she had parked close. Then she found him sitting in his car lip synching to a KISS song. She had to laugh at this, he didn't even notice. Izzie tapped her finger against the window. Mark quickly stopped singing and regained his McSteamy 'oh so suave' composure. Through the thin glass she could see a tinge of red.

"Are you going to let me in?"

"Why?"

"Open the damn door,"she said in a po'd tone.

"Fine...Don't be so bitchy about this,"he said as he open the passenger side door.

"What? Actually I didn't have to come out here to see you playing sing a long,"she said.

"Then why?"

"Joe asked me to,"she said blankly.

"Joe asked you to do what?"

"He said to get you out of here before you tried to pick up another girl,"Izzie replied.

"Why do you care?"

"Free tequila,"she said with a smile.

"You came all the way out here for tequila,"he said.

"Yep."

"Is the tequila still free if I come back in?"

"Why would you do that?"

"To pick up a girl,"he said with the McSteamy grin.

"Whatever,"she said playfully.

"That still was pretty smart."

"The plan?"

"Obviously, no girl has ever done that to me...Accept for the shoe shopping."

"So women drag you around shoe shopping?"

"Sometimes,"he said with that smile again as Izzie opened the car door.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be,"he said.

As they walked into the bar Joe smiled. His work here was done being Izzie's Dr. Phil. Christina and Meredith had left about and hour ago but made another bet about the Mcsex, Christina bet $20 on his hotel. Mer totally thought her house for $30.

"Hey Joe..."

"Hey Izzie."

"Is the tequila still on the house?"

"Of course."

"What about the scotch?"

"Mark, you think I'd only get Izzie property drunk?"

"So I'll take that as a yes,"said Mark as Joe poured him some scotch.

"Cheers,"said Izzie as she drank the shot.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: I'm still not sure how to end this...Please review.


	5. Before Your Eyes

_As they walked into the bar Joe smiled. His work here was done being Izzie's Dr. Phil. Christina and Meredith had left about and hour ago but made another bet about the Mcsex, Christina bet $20 on his hotel. Mer totally thought her house for $30._

_"Hey Joe..."_

_"Hey Izzie."_

_"Is the tequila still on the house?"_

_"Of course."_

_"What about the scotch?"_

_"Mark, you think I'd only get Izzie property drunk?"_

_"So I'll take that as a yes,"said Mark as Joe poured him some scotch._

_"Cheers,"said Izzie as she drank the shot._

BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ! Izzie was awoken by her nemesis the alarm clock. She had a terrible head ache and everything was blank. The only thing that was missing was a very drunken man. McSteamy.

Izzie rolled over and yet to her surprise was Mark Sloan and his fragrant cologne. He was facing her with a smile firmly planted on his toned sleeping figure. He knew she would be pissed, Izzie thought but he was nice to look at. His manly figure was out cold. The white sheet was wrapped around his well defined abs and barely covering his mid section. Izzie couldn't help but stare. Then it hit her she was in his hotel room, across from George and Addison.

"Enjoying the view?" Said a deep voice.

"Why do you ask?" Replied Izzie rather startled.

"You where in awe,"he said.

"Your such an ass." She said getting up, but he pulled her back down.

"You got us drunk last night if I do recall. Wasn't my fault this time."

"Are you implying there will be a next time?"

"Yeah, because you think I'm hot."

"I believe that is your ego talking."

"Hell ya...I know I'm hot and you can't deny it." He said is a playful tone.

"Mark Sloan you may be hot but—" She was cut off by a kiss.

Izzie kissed back with tongue. They only had 25 minutes before he had to be at the hospital so they got there share of making out and a shower.

Izzie twisted her hair in a pony tail as Mark and herself left his room on the 22nd floor. Luckily, Addison and George where nowhere in sight. Then Mark whispered seductively in Izzie's ear.

"I forgot my keys be right back."

"Okay I'll be waiting."

As if the day hadn't started out weird enough Alex exited from the room on the left.

"ALEX?!"

"IZZIE!?"

"What are you doing here— Addison?"

"Yes I was _with_ Addison, what were you doing here?"

"She was with me,"he Mark leaving the room.

"Damn Christina won another bet."

"You be on _us_?"

"Yeah she bet another $20 you would go to his hotel room."

"Smart intern,"said Mark but was glared at.

"Don't say a word,"said Alex.

"Right,"she replied as he walked off the other direction.

"That was awkward,"said Mark.

"Uh yeah."

"Ready to go?"

"As I'll ever be."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Izzie and Mark arrived at work. They had taken a cab since both of their cars where still at Joe's. The two had agreed that they would keep it on the down low and take it slow (he, he it rhymes). They compromised on just casually dating each other. This would be uber fun explaining to her friends and his well Dirty Mistress and Exes.

"So you did the McNasty with McSteamy?" Said Christina staring at the hunk of man on the other side of the hallway.

"Yes, but where just dating."

"Ok so you went from hating his guts to dating in a day?"

"You make is sound so bad."

"Well it is."

"Hey your dating Burke."

"Well my fiancé isn't a man whore."

"I can't believe you!"

"Ex-man whore." Mark lightly kissed Izzie on the cheek.

"McSteamy,"said Christina almost laughing at the irony.

"The one and only,"he said with a smirk.

"Yep."

"I have surgery is 10 so I'll see you when I get out,"he said.

"Ok bye."

"How do you know he's not doing a nurse in there."

"The patient is already there,"said Izzie darkly.

Meanwhile on the other side of the hospital quarter stood Bailey and Chief Webber.

"It's always my inters sleeping with the attendings."

"It's not like its new to them,"muttered Webber.

"Maybe you should hire less attractive attendings and less of Derek's New York posse."

"If I didn't see this with my own eyes I'd say this was General Hospital."

A/U: I know this Mcstizzie plot went really fast but I have writers block and didn't work out so I feel lazy so I should update soon. Review please.


	6. Blonde Date

_"How do you know he's not doing a nurse in there."_

_"The patient is already there,"said Izzie darkly._

_Meanwhile on the other side of the hospital quarter stood Bailey and Chief Webber._

_"It's always my inters sleeping with the attendings?"_

_"It's not like its new to them,"muttered Webber._

_"Maybe you should hire less attractive attendings and less of Derek's New York posse."_

_"If I didn't see this with my own eyes I'd say this was General Hospital."_

A few hours later, around noon Mark calmly walked out of surgery. He had just reconstructed a car crash victims face. Buzzing with an post surgery rush he went to find his date.

Izzie on the other hand was just about to enter the tunnel of love, also known as the elevator as Mark caught up with her.

"Izzie. Just who I was looking for,"he said grinning as the door closed.

"Why is that Dr. Sloan?"

"A date."

"Where would this date be?"

"It's a surprise."

"Ok were dating."

"Were dating,"he repeated as the elevator came to a stop when Meredith and Derek stepped aboard.

"Your starting to sound like us,"said Meredith.

"You do not own the word dating Mer."

"Whatever,"said Derek.

"This is awkward,"interjected Mark.

"Why, we are riding an elevator?" The elevator stopped again to pick up Christina.

"Mer and Shep in an elevator, just like old times." A few snickers were heard.

"Do you like me?" Sid Mark out of nowhere.

"Huh?" Echoed the doctors.

"Mer and Christina, I know Derek already hates me."

"Why do you care?" Answered a confused Christina.

"Well if you don't already know Izzie and I are dating."

"So I've heard,"she replied.

"Are you always so cynical?"

"Yeah,"said Izzie, Derek, and Meredith.

"Yes." Mumbled Christina as the elevator began to slow.

"Why is the elevator stopping?" Asked Meredith.

"Your such a blonde,"said Christina.

"Excuse me?" Izzie sounded insulted.

"Uh-oh I pissed off Barbie...I hope she doesn't— "

"I can't believe you would– seriously?"

"My question is why you are arguing about blondes?" Said Derek.

"Blondes are hot,"smirked Mark and Izzie smiled.

"He's right for once." Derek looked towards Izzie.

"Pervert!" Izzie yelled to Derek in a shocked tone.

"You hit on my friend in an elevator with me in it!!?"

"Mer I was taking about you— you have dirty blonde hair."

"So you call me dirty and don't know my hair color??? FYI it's chestnut brown!"

"Mer,"he cooed.

"Don't even try the McDreamy face with me, I'm immune."

"You love me,"he joked.

"Not right now,"she answered.

"You so do,"Derek replied.

"Omygod I just might cry,"cried Christina.

"Shut up we just had a moment,"smiled Meredith.

"Don't even think about commenting,"said Izzie to Mark

"Wasn't gonna,"he said.

"Sure."

"Don't you two get all cute on me too,"exclaimed Christina.

"Cute?" Said Mark as they lights flickered out.

"What the hell?" Meredith whispered.

"IF YOU SURGEONS DO ANYTHING NASTY I SWEAR!" Yelled Bailey from above "THIS IS NORMAL WE SHOULD GET YOU OUT IN A LITTLE WHILE. REMEMBER BAILEY IS ALWAYS WATCHING."

"Ok,"they yelled.

"So Izzie when will we go on this date?"

"When ever we get out of here."

"Where?"

"Surprise me."

"You must really love me,"he mocked.

"You I must really love you,"she replied.

"And you think we are dysfunctional?" Said Meredith as she groped around the elevator for Derek.

"Mer, that's my ass not Derek,"said Mark. You didn't need light to know he was smiling.

"I'm over here,"he called.

"Ok,"she said following his voice as the lights flickered on.

Everyone looked a tad embarrassed. Izzie was between Mark and Derek. Christina was they barrier between the Meredith and Derek.

"Awkward,"Izzie managed to say as the elevator binged and opened.

"I'll meet you at Mer's house,"Mark replied as Derek gave him the evil eye.

"Okay,"she said stepping out of the elevator.

_Author's Note: Sorry It was short I've had a stress filled week. For starters were moving so I might not have internet for a few days..._


End file.
